Mask of sugar
by Shadow-The Black Queen
Summary: Does anyone know who hides behind the hat of Numbah Five? Grinning madly Abby downed the mug that was slung across the bar towards her. "Don't worry 'bout it, drinks are on yer Boyfriend tonight." The bartender winked and passed a second mug to Cree.
1. Prologue

"Yo sis. I gotta get goin' they ain't gona wait for me foreva'" Abby aka Numbah 5 told her older sister Cree.

"Hey Abby, good luck. I'll cover for you so you can get out of here, I'll see you 'round." Cree told her little sister giving her a hug as her B.R.A swallowed her body. With practiced ease Cree took off and fired into sector V's tree house effectively distracting them while Abby took off towards her Captains ship.

Abby took off through the tree houses branches ducking, rolling, and jumping to avoid getting struck with the branches, with a final shove of her foot she disappeared from the KND's radar. Disappearing into a nondescript bike, and shooting off towards only she knew what.

"Was up Sticky-bun?" Abby asked happily as she swung onboard already decked in her gear. The blue and black stripped shirt with a skull and cross bones over hear heart gave away her status as the First Mate of the Sweet Revenge. Gone was the favorite red hat that marked her as numbah five, gone the obvious braid, gone the signature way of speaking; she had completely erased that girl, the operative of the kids next door. Here she was Lolli, the telltale candy already in her hand, the lollipop twirling between her quick fingers.

"Arr, welcome back me protégée." Captain Stickybeard greeted the young girl with a hug. "Are ye ready ter set sail?"

"Aye Aye Captain, I got the map ye asked for." The girl said saluting "All right, we're headin ta 8.9 degrees east and a million miles south. Raise anchor, unfurl the sails," as the crew scurried about to do her bidding she unwrapped a lollipop and began to suck on the sweet blurbleberry flavoring, "Here we go lads, set sail." She cried pumping her fist into the air, the crew shouted with her, they all liked the happy preteen, with her bizarre ways and her do or die personality.

With a cheer the ship set sail, her sails turned towards the wind, her nose heading towards treasure; Sticky-Beard at the wheel, his protégée Abigail Lincoln standing just behind him, smiling as the sea sweet air ruffled her black-licorice colored hair, the sun making her chocolate brown eyes sparkle.


	2. Not Quite Pure Hearted

Abby watched as the Sweet Revenge ran aground, the crew already knowing the procedure didn't need her orders to tie up the sails, drop the anchor, secure the treasure. With a nod from her captain Abby grabbed a rope and slid down to the rocky ground below followed closely by her hand picked crew of hunters.

"C'mon boys, we gots us some candy to find." Abby cried happily as the group disappeared up the mountains; flashing past the shrubby trees covered in gumdrops and chocolate chips, heading straight to the top of the mountains. "Remember, don't touch anything unless I say you can. Be careful guys, y'all know I don't wanna be dragin no damaged goods back to the Captain." The girl giggled and jammed her sword into a crevice through the center of the rock face.

Her crews face remained unchanged, business-like and serious.

"Aww, lighten up you guys. For the love of candy you act like you're already adults." Suddenly raucous laughter burst from the gathered boys. The teenagers pulled their hoods away from their faces, where they had rested as protection from the prying sun. Abby drew her covers away from her face as well and smiled her mischievous smile, "a chest each, and leave enough to appease the spirits as tribute, you know the rules."

"We know Lolli. Sugar we really do, ready boys?" The loud cheer echoed down the tunnel in front of them.

"Then lets get moving." With that Abby began to fasten harnesses to the stone face and her crew. As soon as each was fastened the respective teen repelled down the cave, candy jewels twinkled in the dim light, tempting, a vein of caramel ran close enough to the surface to mine; but all attention was locked on the shorter girl, especially the boy who had reassured her earlier. With practiced movements they hit the floor softly, unbuckling the harnesses easily.

Abby gazed at the door in front of her, its golden panels and inlaid gems were breathtaking. Abby reached out towards the door her breath held in anticipation, with a click her ring slid into place; the key connecting to the mechanisms and swinging the wide gate open. Awed silence fell over the group as the beauty of what lay before them sank slowly into their minds. Pillars of shimmering jade, cobalt, and ruby held the high ceiling; piles of chicken nuggets and stacks of treasure chests full to bursting with everything from rings to uncut gems stood stacked a hundred high all around.

Abby knelt before a large shrine and gently placed an offering upon the ancient gold. No one spoke, not a sound was uttered; for a second that lasted eternity Abby sat and prayed, listening for the voice, the voice that would either make her year or crush her heart.

'_Take everything'_ the voice echoed in her skull, _'others will come in greed, to sell the ancient treasures hidden here, while you simply come for the love of candy. True your motives are less than pure, however, should this candy be used for the crew and given away no ill shall befall you.' _Abby gave a silent cry of thanks and stood from her place before the gods statue.

"Boys, take everything but two chests; clean the place out." she paused for a second, "but make sure you put it in my personal storage, these ones are special." The boys nodded and began their ransack, chests were carried out two at a time and taken immediately to the ship, while Abby too two of the chests and set them before the shrine laying another offering to appease the spirits, before she too joined in.

The hall was emptied, nothing but the two chests and the pillars left adorning the room. The sun had long ago set, allowing the party to remove their sun protective gear.

"Abby, this place is clean, its time to get out of here, the Captain is starting to get edgy, ships are starting to peer over the horizon, and we've gotta get going, we can't miss school or football practice." The girl looked at all the people, she smiled sadly and nodded.

"I kno'" She said her voice mirroring her expression. "I'll call the girls in, good luck." Abby told the boys giving each hugs, stopping at Chad and giving him a peck on the lips, "don't get yerself into too much trouble, it'd look bad if I had to break you outta the arctic tree house." The boys laughed, with a whirr they're B.R.A.'s swallowed them and they took off into the sky, leaving Abby to free climb up the rock face.

Her cabin was comfortable, homey and familiar. The scent of sea, sweets, and the old wood of the treasure chests stacked around her. She flopped down into her hammock the gentle rocking of the ship lulling Lolli into dreamless sleep.

"Lolli! You're needed on the deck! The Sweet Revenge is under attack!"

A.N. tell me what you think so far, PLEASE! You're all wonderful people if you're reading this J.


End file.
